反乱時代
反乱時代（'Rebellion era'）は'クラシック時代'（'Classic era'）とも呼ばれ、0 BBY（トプラワの戦い）から4 ABY（エンドアの戦い）の間、そして5 ABYに至るまでの時代区分である。 オリジナル・トリロジー（旧3部作）の映画、『エピソード4/新たなる希望』、『エピソード5/帝国の逆襲』、『エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還』で描かれる内容は、いずれもこの時代の出来事である。 反乱時代の作品 0 BBY *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Lethal Alliance'' *ダークフォース *''The Lost Jedi: Jedi Dawn'' *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *エピソード4/新たなる希望 **エピソード4/新たなる希望（小説） **エピソード4/新たなる希望（未邦訳ジュニアノベル） **エピソード4/新たなる希望（コミック） *''Trooper'' * *''A Certain Point of View'' *''Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''A Long Time Ago... Doomworld (Marvel Star Wars #1 thru #20)'' *''A Long Time Ago... Dark Encounters (Marvel Star Wars #21 thru #38; Annual #1)'' * *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars (Dark Horse)'' *''Scoundrels'' * *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Empire: The Imperial Perspective (#13, #14, #16 thru #19)'' *''Priority: X'' * * * * *''Missions'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''War on Ice'' *''The Early Adventures'' *''Rebel Force'' *''Across the Burning Sands of Tatooine'' *''Camie's Story'' *''Imperial Spin'' *''Escape to Hoth'' *''Science Adventures'' *''Jedi's Honor (SWRPG)'' *''Galaxy of Fear'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' * *''In Deadly Pursuit'' *''The Rebel Storm'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan (SWRPG)'' *忠誠 *''Rookies'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Empire: Allies and Adversaries'' * *''Choices of One'' *''Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire: The Price of Power'' *''Empire: A Model Officer'' *''Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Rebellion: Vector'' * 0 BBY–1 ABY *スター・ウォーズ ギャラクティック バトルグラウンド 0 BBY–11 ABY *''Boba Fett: Man with a Mission (Empire: Sacrifice; Wreckage...Boba Fett: Overkill; Agent of Doom)'' 1 ABY *''Boba Fett: Salvage'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''The Pandora Effect'' * * * * *''Pearls in the Sand'' *スター・ウォーズ ギャラクシーズ *''Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *スター・ウォーズ ホリデー・スペシャル *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' 2 ABY * *''The Starhoppers of Aduba-3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' **''Splinter of the Mind's Eye (comics)'' *''The Lost Jedi: The Bounty Hunter'' *''Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''The Battle of Turak IV'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fair Prey'' *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' *''Side Trip'' *''Kessel: Hell in Space'' *''Coruscant: Center of the Empire'' *''Yavin: The Big Red One'' 3 ABY *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *エピソード5/帝国の逆襲 **エピソード5/帝国の逆襲（小説） **エピソード5/帝国の逆襲（未邦訳ジュニアノベル） **エピソード5/帝国の逆襲（コミック） *''A Long Time Ago... Resurrection of Evil (Marvel Star Wars #39 thru #53)'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''An Old Flame in Need...'' * * *''TIE Fighter'' * *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Velmor: Royalty and Rebellion'' *''Aargau: For All Your Banking Needs'' * *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Permission Granted'' *''A Long Time Ago... Screams in the Void (Marvel Star Wars #54 thru #67; Annual #2)'' *''Arbra: Sanctuary In the Storm'' *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''The Longest Fall'' *シャドウズ・オブ・ジ・エンパイア［帝国の影］ **シャドウズ・オブ・ジ・エンパイア［帝国の影］（小説） **''Shadows of the Empire (junior novelization)'' **シャドウズ・オブ・ジ・エンパイア［帝国の影］（コミック） **''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (video game)'' *''A Long Time Ago... Fool's Bounty (Marvel Star Wars #68 thru #81; Annual #3)'' * * * * * * * * * *''Manaan: Depths of History'' *''X-wing Alliance'' *スター・ウォーズ レベルアサルトII *イウォーク物語 *イウォーク・アドベンチャー 勇気のキャラバン *エンドア/魔空の妖精 *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks - Shadows of Endor'' 4 ABY *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還 **エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還（小説） **エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還（未邦訳ジュニアノベル） **エピソード6/ジェダイの帰還（コミック） *バクラの休戦 *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Journal: Hero for Hire'' *マックス・レボとジズ・ウェイラーのジャワをつかまえろ！ * *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Tales from the Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' * * *''A Long Time Ago... Wookiee World (Marvel Star Wars #82 thru #95)'' * *''A Long Time Ago... Far, Far Away (Marvel Star Wars #96 thru #107)'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''The Jabba Tape'' *マラ・ジェイド キントニの夜 * * *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Carida: Heavy Duty'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' 0 ABY-4 ABY *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' 4 ABY-5 ABY *スター・ツアーズ *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' カテゴリ:スター・ウォーズ作品の時代区分